Don't throw away the run away
by Gothical-Fairy
Summary: Lily has always been that object in your cupboard that you just don't have the heart to throw away. But then she returns to Hogwarts after 3 years of running away. Will her friends remember her? complete
1. Lily's thoughts before returning

_This first part is Lily's thoughts as she's on her way to London to catch the train :)_

I don't think I've ever really fitted in; I've always that object sitting in the back of your attic that you just don't have the heart to get rid of. But if you take me out and have a look, I think I'm pretty. But for six years I've just been there, nothing special, I've just been there. I'm starting my seventh year soon. I'm head girl. Shit. I don't know who is head boy yet. Bugger. I don't want the job; people will _have _to notice me. They will _have _to dig me out of their cluttered cupboard and listen. Fuck.

Shit, Bugger and Fuck. Three words which have been fairly useful so far in my little space on the shelve in life. I was happy being alone, and still am. Now I ponder whether or not I'll be greeted into _their _world. Whether or not people will like me.

It's like I'm starting a new school. No one knows me, because I haven't ever let them know me. Oops. That was my first mistake; running away when I had a perfectly good life. And now I return to Hogwarts.

Shit.

I ran away in my thirds year.

Shit.

I lived alone in a little hole in a cave.

Shit.

I was found and taken in by a nice witch like me.

Shit.

I was looked after, and I told her me name was Izzy.

Shit.

At the end of my sixth year in a different magical school, the ministry found me.

Shit.

They took me home.

Shit.

Back to the orphanage.

Shit.

And now I'm being sent back to Hogwarts.

Shit.

I'm going to see all my old friends.

Shit.

I wonder if they'll remember me.

Shit Bugger and Fuck.

_What do you think??? Review!_


	2. Returning

Lily pulled against the ministry officials, screaming for her freedom. She tugged and pushed, creating such a racket she was sure they would let her go.

'Let go! I'm not Lily! My name's Izzy!'

'Miss. Evens, please!' One of the officials cried, tightening her grip on Lily's arms.

'The sorting is in session!' Another said. Lily pulled harder and screamed as they neared the great oak doors that led into the hall.

'My name is not Evens!' Lily screamed as the door burst open. The chatter in the hall stopped as the sorting ended, and every eye fell upon the seventeen year old girl who was being dragged by ministry officials while kicking and screaming.

'How many times do I have to say, you got the wrong girl!' She cried out, and pulled free of the officials' grip. She started to run, but the others grabbed her. They flung her on the floor in front of the teachers' table.

'Sorry about this one, she gave us a little hassle,'

Lily picked herself up and glared at the wizards around her.

'Miss. Evens, please sit down at your table,' Dumbledore, the headmaster, said, standing up.

'I won't say it again, my name is Isabelle Lee. Leave me the fuck alone!'

Lily made to run again, but it was no use. Four teachers and ten ministry officials now guarded the doors.

'Students, please welcome our head girl, Lily Evens!' Dumbledore cried. No one clapped. Everyone was silent.

'That is not Lily Evens!' Someone called out.

'Yeah, Lily never swore!'

This made Lily laugh. Her laugh was cold and empty, meaning nothing.

'Yeah, that's right, Miss. Evens was always a know-it-all, class goody two shoes! A right little Mudblood, that was all. A good for nothing know-it-all Mudblood!' She cried, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

'Well guess what? You got your wish. She left. Now there's only Izzy,'

The coldness faded from her eyes slightly, then returned. A tear dripped down her cheek but she wiped it hastily away.

'You can't keep me here forever,' she said, drawing out her wand.

'Lily Evens, I don't care who the fuck you think you are, you are not going to storm in here, shout at the teachers and then leave without even saying hello to me!' An angry voice cried from the Gryffindor table.

'Raven,' Lily muttered.

And sure enough, a black haired seventeen-year-old witch was standing on her chair so she could see Lily.

'Get your arse down here and onto a seat before _I _drag you down here! Shift up,' she nudged the person beside her with her foot to make a space and jumped off the table, running towards Lily.

'I thought I told you to get down here!'

The two girls joined together in a hug, a tear dropping down Ravens' cheek.

'I also thought I told you not to leave me with Black,' she whispered in Lily's ear, making her laugh. That had been their little secret. Raven hated Sirius Black.

_Well, what do you think? I think the entrance was a little over-done, and perhaps Raven was a little over-caring but never mind; they're both just strong minded girls. _

_REVIEW!_


	3. confrontations and big mistakes

After getting permission from Dumbledore to leave, Raven dragged Lily away from the hall and upstairs.

'Who destroyed you?' She asked as soon as they were in the entrance hall and out of earshot of the auras.

Lily laughed inside her head. 'No one destroyed me idiot,'

'Well who changed you?'

Lily couldn't answer, as the hall doors swung open and four people came running at them. One was a girl, and the other three were boys. Lily recognized them all, and groaned inwardly. Yeah, she really wanted them on her back right now; though it was good to see them. The girl pulled Lily into a tight hug, forgetting about everyone else who was waiting to talk to Lily to.

'Amber, I can't-breath,' Lily choked.

'Oh, right,' Amber let go of Lily and wiped a tear from her eye.

'Where did you go? And _why_ did you go?'

'Amber, move out the way,' one of the boys – who if Lily hadn't known him would have assumed he and one of the others were twins- pushed Amber out of the way and took his turn at squeezing Lily tightly. When he let go he put on his imitation of a mother figure

'Where did you go? You are very naughty, you should have told us! Out of my mind with worry...'

'Sirius, I get the picture,' Lily said, though a grin tugged at her lips.

'Nice to see you Lils,' a sandy haired boy shoved Sirius into Amber and took over hugging Lily.

'Glad to know you remember at least one thing about me,' Lily said, referring to her knick-name.

And last but not least, Sirius' would be twin. James Potter. He, like the others, hugged Lily, but the frown on her face faded into his shoulder as she hugged back, and a smile replaced it. Good to know even one of her would be enemies still liked her.

Once he let go, Raven started asking questions again.

'Why did you call yourself Izzy in there? And why did you run away? And where to? Where have you been? Why didn't you write to us? Did you get our letters? Who took you in? Where have you been going to school? As before, who the hell destroyed you?'

'I think by the last sentence,' Sirius interrupted 'she means, who taught you to stand up for yourself? And who brought at your boisterous side?'

Raven hit him around the head.

'Izzy is kind of a middle name for me now; it's what I told people my name was. And school taught me to stick up for myself. They taught me to,' Lily replied.

'Who?'

'My friends. My real friends. The friends who didn't make me run away. The friends who didn't tease and make fun of me. The friends who taught me practically everything I know. The friends who knew how to make me happy. The friends who knew when to lay off. The friends who didn't lie. The friends who didn't rely on me to do their homework. The friends who didn't just keep me around for the sake of it.'

Lily's face turned stern.

'That'd be us then,' Sirius said cheerfully.

'No,' Lily said in a low voice 'that would be the friends' I had where I was before. The friends who I was happy with. That'd be the friends I had at Green-way school for untrained witches.'

'You're not serious,' Amber asked quietly.

'No, he is,' Lily said, pointing to Sirius 'but I guess that doesn't matter. I wouldn't want to be him anyway,'

'You know what I mean,' Amber said, her face turning sour.

'Yeah, and you know what i mean,'

Lily turned on her heel and made the biggest mistake of her life. She walked away.

_Well, what do you think? It was pretty hard to write, I had to redo this one at twice! _

_REVIEW!_


	4. only a book

Lily wasn't so sure where she was going, she just wanted to go as far as she could away from them. She trusted her feet and pleaded to herself they would lead her to her common room. No one was about as they were all eating, but she did hear footsteps. Footsteps following her. Lily broke out into a run and her own footsteps echoed through the halls. As her pace quickened, those following did to. She guessed - by the noise they were making - all six had decided to follow her. Raven, being the most athletic of the group started to catch up with Lily, who used to be...not very good at anything sporty. Raven didn't expect Lily to have changed _that _much.

Unknown to them, she had. Lily had become even more athletic than Raven. To show this she put on an extra burst of speed.

'What the...' She heard the others mutter.

'Lils wait, please! Just explain what you mean,' she heard Raven call. But her voice was further away. Good. Lily rounded a corner and heard the footsteps die away. However, the others had a secret of their own, and she soon found herself running into their path as they emerged from a large tapestry. Quickly, she turned the other way and ran the opposite way to the way she had been heading.

'Lils!' They were closer now, and Lily was going to get tired soon. Only problem was, they knew it. They gave chase until Lily began to slow. She made a last attempt at an escape; straight out of a window. Of course, they didn't follow. And lucky for her again; she knew how to soften her landing. She charmed the grass so it was bouncy, and ended up landing on a bouncy castle of grass. She waved up at the shocked face staring out the window.

'Bye!' She called. The six above had one last shock, which made Amber faint.

Lily was slowly melting. Dripping as though wax. Then her face started forming, and her arms shrunk, then grew black feathers. Her body neared the ground as her legs shortened, and in their place grew two webbed birds feet. After a moment, there was no more Lily. Instead there was a black Raven.

The raven took off, ignoring the shouts of

'Lily!' and 'Izzy!'

The six went straight to Dumbledore, who told them there was nothing they could do. He sent word to the ministry, and everyone was on the look out for a raven. For four days Lily had once again run away. Until, at last, a raven was sighted. It was seen amongst the owls at breakfast when they delivered the post. However, it soon disappeared. That day the 7th year Gryffindor's found they were taking classes with a brown haired girl who had dark blue eyes. They had no idea whom she was, and at break and lunch she wasn't seen. However, the six found themselves at the kitchen, eating happily. The portrait swung open and the girl walked in. However, before she noticed them she was surrounded by elves. When she finally emerged, the charms had worn off.

'Please, I need to redo my charms,' Lily said, pushing the elves away gently.

'Lils?'

Lily froze and straightened up to look at them. She clutched her wand tightly which she had hidden up her sleeve to keep it from sight.

'What do you want? Want to ruin my life again?'

'Lily, please, we don't know what you mean by ruin your life...' Sirius started.

'Perhaps Raven doesn't, or perhaps Amber doesn't, but you do. Amber and Rave (Ravens nickname) never used to ruin my life totally, but then again they never told you to stop either. But you-...you know perfectly well what I mean. Or is your memory that bad?'

_Flashback_

'_Hey give me that back!' A small thirteen year old cried, reaching up for her book which a boy of the same age had taken._

'_Come on Lilers! You can get it!'_

'_Sirius! Don't call me Lilers! Now drop the book!'_

'_Okay,' Sirius dropped the book on the floor open and walked away, purposely treading on it instead of stepping over it._

_Amber and Raven laughed._

'_Come on Lils can't you take a joke?' Amber asked. _

'_A joke? Look at this!'_

_Lily held up the remains of her book. The pages that had been facing the floor were torn and the cover had a big, muddy shoe print on it. _

'_Sorry Lilers,' Sirius said from a chair where he was sitting with a girl on his lap. Lily saw right through it; he hadn't meant it at all. She watched in disgust as the two started kissing. Lily was sure Sirius didn't even know the girls name._

_Flashback end_

'That was joke! Besides, it was only a book!' Sirius cried.

'Only a book? That book was hand written by my grandfather and his wife! He passed it down to me ten minutes before he died as I was sitting by his bed! That was a joke? _Only a book? _Great way to ruin something that was _only a book_!'

'Err-oops?'

'_Oops? _That doesn't cover it! That's why I liked Dennis; he didn't say oops when he broke the necklace my gran gave me! No, he went out and got one made; an identical replica! He didn't say _oops_. And Sharon! When she borrowed my best top and got it stained, she didn't say _oops_. She kept saying sorry, and when I told her it was okay she went out and got me another one; a better one! But do any of you do stuff like that? No. Amber borrows the only dress I have a managed to rip it. All she said was sorry. As if sorry covers your mothers wedding dress!' Lily almost screamed. The elves rushed forward with a glass of water to calm her down.

'Thanks,' Lily muttered, drinking it in one go.

'I'm leaving, I can't stand you any more,'

_What do you think??_

_REVIEW!_


	5. Irish School

The marauders and the two girls saw nothing of Lily once they had informed Dumbledore of their encounter. The brown haired girl never turned up for any more classes, and the raven hadn't been spotted again. However, they had had a letter from Lily. Either that or it was a sick joke

_All those who don't care (Dumbledore, marauders etc)_

_I have gone home to Green-Way. I hope I never see you again._

_Lils. _

'Izzy! Thank god you're back! What happened? What did they do to you?' Sharon greeted Lily with a huge hug as she entered the common room one Saturday night. When she let go she called;

'Hey, Dennis, Sandra, Katie! Get you butts down here, Izzy's back!'

The four pounded down the stairs and each hugged Lily.

'Why did the ministry take you?'

'They thought I was some kid called Lily who ran away three years ago from some place called Hogwarts! They took me there and there were these kids who thought I was their best friend! As if!' Lily explained, jumping straight back into her accent she used to use.

'Stupid fools,' Dennis muttered angrily.

'At least it wasn't anything bigger like taking you to whatever that English prison is...Azkan or something,'

'Azkaban,' Lily corrected.

'Whatever Izz,'

'We should complain! We nearly lost our best friend!' Katie cried.

'Yeah! We should protest!'

'Je n'aime pas l'anglais peeple!' (In English-I do not like English people) Sandra said, using her half French side to speak. 'Ze l'angliase c'est nul!' (English-The English is bad/horrible/zero)

'Sandra, speak English,'

'Sorry. I said I do not like English people and that the English are bad,'

'Oh. Boo all English,'

'Yeah, go the Irish!'

Lily had forgotten she was in Ireland. An Irish school. She remembered now why she used an accent in the first place.

_Sorry this is short, I'm really ill! I have sinsinitus (whatever that is) and it really hurts! It makes me have Migraines and ear aches, and my whole head hurts! _

_MISTAKE IN CHAP3!!!!_

_Dennis is a girl, but I put HE instead of SHE three times I think. Sorry about that. Dennis is pronounced _

_Den-ees or Dennise _

_Whichever way round you read it, it's a girl! Got to go take my medication! _

_IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GET OUT OF BED TOMORROW (If my mum hasn't chained me to the matress to kepp me there) AND WRITE ANOTHER CHAP IF YOU REVIEW!!!_


	6. Meeting the other group

A lot happened within a day of Lily returning, but it was complicated. So to put it simply…

As soon as Lily went back to class, her head teacher was informed. Of course, he was angry she had run away again, so had a meeting with her. She said she wasn't Lily, and gave the same excuses over and over. Then they wanted to bring her dad in to see her and confirm if it was Lily, but he er…passed away two days before he was due to arrive. This sent lily into hysterics confirming he was her dad. Lily admitted it by crying;

'Of course I'm upset, someone beat me to killing him!'

Which of course meant she hated them, which added another reason to run away. They ministry officials were called, they did some tests, and decided Lily was mental. When the news was sent to Hogwarts Dumbledore left immediately to tell them she was just hurt and confused, but the ministry said they needed to run more tests to confirm it, so they sent her to Mungo's. She protested and ended up being put under a binding spell until she arrived. When her two sets of friends got word they left immediately, to see her. Both sets arrived and entered the room at the same time, not knowing the others were going to the same bed. One person from each group tried to hug Lily at the same time. Both pulled away at the same time. Both saw each other at the same time. Both asked all together at the same time

'Who are you?'

And from there it was a lot of shouting, accusing, fighting, confessions etc, but that's always fun to write, so here goes.

'Lily's friends,' Raven replied.

'No, we're Lily's friends,' replied Sharon.

'I'm her best friend,' Raven said.

'No, I'm her best friend,'

Both turned to Lily who was simply watching.

'Tell her I'm your best friend!' The both cried at the same time. Then they glared at each other while the others gaped. Sharon of course knew nothing of the run away situation, as they had been told by Lily that she was an orphan who had grown up on the streets then was found by a nice old witch and taken in. It was all lies. In fact, no one from the Irish school knew the truth.

'Izzy's never had any other friends! She lived off the streets for twelve and a half years!' Sharon nearly shouted.

'Oh, that's what you've been telling them all these years,' Sirius said smirking.

'How could you lie to your 'best friends'?'

'What are you talking about?' Dennis sneered.

Lily sighed.

'This is Sirius, James, Remus, Raven and Amber,' she said pointing to each in turn, 'and this is Sharon, Sandra, Katie and Dennis,'

'How do you know them?' Katie asked in a small voice. Lily didn't reply.

'The truth,' Remus started 'would get us six into a lot of trouble with them,' he said to the others, pointing at the group of other friends across the bed.

'Oh,' It dawned on Amber to 'Guys, they would want to hurt us for hurting Lily,' she said in a much smaller voice than Katie's.

'What did you do to Izzy?' Sharon growled 'and who's Lily?'

'Her,' peter squeaked pointing at the bed Lily sat on.

'Oh, of course, you're the people who think Izzy is Lily some run away kid,' Dennis said, starting to laugh.

'Let me tell you, we've been Lily's friends for two and a half years…'

'So have we,' Raven said. 'Where do you think Lily was before she met you? She was at Hogwarts, with us,'

'No, she was on the streets…'

'What the hell have you been telling them?' Amber shouted at Lily 'And why?'

'To protect us,' James whispered 'she may have hated us, but she still cared what happened to us. Think what would have happened if word got out it was all our fault?'

A tear dripped down Lily's face. 'I wanted to tell everyone…g-get you sent to A-Azkaban…but I couldn't…I still loved everyone of you, no matter how bad I told myself you were. So I replaced you instead. And as far as I'm concerned, I couldn't have had better replacements if I'd stayed h-here,'

James rushed forward, sat on Lily's bed and engulfed her in a hug. She sniffed, but hugged back.

'Lily, what's going on?' Sharon asked.

'I think it's time we all knew the truth,' Remus said when lily and James broke apart. James stayed sitting beside her and she leant her head on his shoulder as she thought how to put her story into words.

'Well, it started before I got my letter…'

_How is it???? I'm feeling better-ish so I'll update sooner. Anyway, the next chap is what happened to Lily, from before she got her letter to present day. Not everything, but her thoughts, views…just what happened. _

_REVIEW!!!_


	7. Lily's story

'_Lily, what's going on?' Sharon asked. _

'_I think it's time we all knew the truth,' Remus said when lily and James broke apart. James stayed sitting beside her and she leant her head on his shoulder as she thought how to put her story into words._

'_Well, it started before I got my letter…'_

'I never liked home. Well, I liked my sister; she was my only friend before I got my letter. Together we spent day in and day out hiding from my father who was abusive. My mother is…_ill_, so it was just dad and us. At school I didn't have any friends because I was different, so my sister became protective of me and let me hang around with her and her friends, and stood up for me when people teased me. At home when _he _and his drinking mates caught us they would…well do stuff like burn cigarettes onto our cheeks and…well, anyway, we always planned to run away. We were going to run away when I was older enough, and the night before I got my letter Petunia said it was time; we would run the next morning while dad got over his hang-over. But then as I packed my bag early in the morning, an owl flew in, carrying my letter. I was over-joyed; I would be free of dad, and I would have a chance to make new friends. Thinking petunia would be happy, I ran into her room with the news. But she said it was wrong, I shouldn't go. She asked me if I didn't trust her to look after me. She thought I was abandoning her to live with dad alone. I said I wasn't; that she could come to, but that didn't work either. She said magic was all made up, and I was stupid to believe the letter. So I got angry with her and told her I would go alone; I thought she would want me to stay. She did at first, said she would be my protector if I stayed, that if I stayed with her I wouldn't be different any more, and I would have friends. But I knew in my head I was different, and now I knew why; I was a witch. So I took the bus to London, and found how to get into Diagon Ally, and got my stuff. Somehow I managed to keep it all a secret through the rest of the summer, and Petunia turned cold on me. The night before I left she came into my room and begged me not to leave, but to stay with her, be her little sister forever, stay where she could protect me. I told her I was going, because I wanted _friends_. I had never known the true meaning of the word, and I wanted to find out. So Petunia screamed at me then left the room. I prayed and prayed, but dad still heard the words she said. She called me a freak and said I'd be no different at Hogwarts being a witch. Dad saw it as an opportunity to get rid of me. He said witches should be burnt then he-he set alight my room. He left and locked the door, then let my room and me burn. I don't know how, but I survived. The next morning I left my burnt out room with my books, which also seemed undamaged, and set off to the station. Everything was fine; I had new 'friends' and I was settling into my house. But I was always teased; Petunia was right, I was still different. Many times I considered leaving Hogwarts, running away. But then my friends turned on me, slowly, but surely. It got worse. I thought after the summer they would be okay. But of course, I returned home. Petunia never spoke to me, and dad left her alone. He did everything to me. I returned to school with bruises, cuts and burns. Yet they never noticed. I began to keep a diary. My 'friends' we forgetting me. At last, in my third year, I had had enough. Sirius was teasing me constantly, as were the Slytherins'. Without realising, every one of my friends' was teasing me, laughing at Sirius when he pulled a 'joke' on me. It was killing me; for thirteen years I had had no friends, and now I _needed _them. So I ran away. I was a great quidditch player, though no one ever noticed. I flew until I saw another town, far away from London. For three weeks I lived off the street, begging with muggles. But a kind witch-Lucinda- found me and took me on. I told her my name was Izzy. She sent me to another school, and I had friends. I never fitted in, but I had friends. They didn't tease me at least. I never returned home, thank god, but Lucinda took care of me. At school I was…painful. My friends never even want to know the truth, and when I told them about living of the street, not a single bit of sympathy was given. I still had scars, yet no one noticed; I was just there. It was different though; they didn't pick on me, they just ignored me. But they were better 'friends' then what I was used to. At times they did care, and when I lost a quidditch match they were supportive; told me it wasn't my fault. At Hogwarts I hadn't even been allowed on the team; It was James, Sirius, Jack, Lucy and Raven, Amber and Hannah. I reckon Jack and Lucy have left now and that James is captain. James is captain; I always knew that would happen. Then, I was found by the officials. You know my story from there,'

'So you lied to us; all that stuff about being a 'poor abandoned girl' was a lie. We were your friends, and all along you lied to make us like you!' Dennis cried.

'Leave her alone!' Raven cried loudly, receiving looks from people around the room.

'And you were in it as well! If it wasn't for you Iz-Lily wouldn't have had to run away!'

'Yeah? Well perhaps-…' But Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence.

'We did nothing wrong!' Katie cried.

'Neither did we!' Amber growled.

'Yeah? What about all your teasing?' Sharon said sternly.

'You were no better than we were!" Peter cried.

'We comforted her at least!' Sandra said above his voice.

'We all were wrong…' Remus stated.

'Speak for yourself!' Katie cried.

All the while James sat in silence, stroking Lily's head as she cried onto his shoulder.

'Shut up,' he said quietly.

No one listened. Instead, they continued to argue.

'Will you just SHUT UP?'

_Dun dun dun! Whatever will happen? I'm in the writing mood, so the next chap will be up later or tomorrow. _

_ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!_


	8. Loyalty trust and friendship

In the silence that followed James' cry for silence, the two groups simply glared at each other. Lily quickly fell asleep, and of the nurses should leave. However, being Lily's best friends, Raven and Sharon stayed. James refused to leave, so he also stayed. The tension was high between Sharon and Raven, simply because they had both thought themselves Lily's best friends. Now Lily would have to choose between the two, and James for one was not looking forward to it.

'I can't believe she lied to me,' Sharon muttered, sitting in a chair next to Lily's bed.

'Yeah, well, it's better being lied to than thinking your best friend was dead for two and half years,' Raven said, sitting on the opposite side. James remained sitting on the end of the bed, simply gazing at Lily.

'Yeah but…all that stuff about what happened at home…I can't believe her sister of all people turned away from her,'

'I can,' James said in a quiet voice. 'Even the best of families have problems,' he muttered.

'She was a coward, running away from everything instead of fighting,' Sharon said angrily.

'She wasn't a coward!' Raven nearly shouted 'Imagine what it would be like to have to run away from those you called friends, and then meet knew people, only to find out they were just as bad. Imagine living off the streets, caring for yourself. Imagine growing up knowing your father was a bully and your mother was loony!'

'What?' Sharon cried. 'Repeat the last bit,'

James bit his lip. 'Raven, don't. Lily didn't want it; that's why she didn't tell us,'

'How did you find out?' Raven asked. James pulled out a medium sized black velvet book from the inside of his robes and threw it at raven who caught it easily.

'This is her diary…'

'She left it on my pillow when she left,' James explained 'She told me not to forget her, and that one day she might be back to kill her father. She said she hoped I died a painful death along with the rest of you. Then she simply walked out.'

'Ouch,' Raven muttered, flicking through the diary.

'She was still a coward. I mean, come on, instead of running from her father she could phoned the authorities! That's why I hate you Londoners'! You always assume the best of things, you only take one side! You never consider the possibility that something's wrong…'

'It's called loyalty,' James said sternly. Raven agreed.

'Perhaps wherever you come from, loyalty isn't something you use on a day to day basis, but here in London – well, wherever the people who go to Hogwarts come from- we have something called loyalty, and it hangs around all day, and _friends _use it,' she said 'and that's where we went wrong. We were loyal, but not on a day to day basis. We never stopped Sirius picking on her, but we were loyal as in, we stick up for her! Maybe not when she's around, but when she left the Slytherins' said all kinds of stuff; most of them never got to there next class,'

'You are idiots,' Sharon said.

'That may be so, but at least we know it,' James said calmly 'and Lily's everything but a coward,'

Raven nodded.

'You see, here in Britain, we don't care who you are or where you come from; everyone's the same- except perhaps Slytherins' who are retched bastards, every single one of them. But everyone else knows their place; I come from a powerful family, but I don't boast or use my place against people. Lily comes from a muggle family, and if she wanted to, she could bring down Hogwarts, and that's saying something,' Raven explained.

'Just because she's different doesn't make her a coward. The fact that she didn't turn us in when she left; that doesn't mean she's a coward, it means she knows what's right and wrong. Is abandoning your friends and making them look like criminals – no matter how horrible they were- is it truly right?' James asked.

'Yes! It's called pay back!' Sharon exclaimed.

'Well here in Britain, it's wrong. Not turning them in sows loyalty,' Raven explained 'and leaving Lily just because she lied means you don't have any. Think about; maybe she lied to keep you safe. If word got out you were hiding a run away- who the ministry were searching for- well, you would be in trouble to say the least,'

'Think about this;

'If you were to pick one thing that made a friend a friend, what would it be?' James asked.

'Trust and the ability to tell the truth!' Sharon cried.

'Well, I once told someone that, and do you know what they replied?'

'What?'

'One thing that makes a friend a friend is loyalty, for without it trust, truth and a true friendship are a disaster,'

'And who said that?' Sharon sneered.

'You're sitting right next to her,'

_What do you think? _

_REVIEW! YES- I DID CHANGE MY NAME!_


	9. Realisations

'_One thing that makes a friend a friend is loyalty, for without it trust, truth and a true friendship are a disaster,'_

'_And who said that?' Sharon sneered._

'_You're sitting right next to her,'_

Lily closed her eyes quickly. She didn't think she was supposed to hear that. But all the same, she couldn't help having a feeling of gratefulness towards James and Raven. But for some reason, with James…there was something unexplainable, which Lily had never felt before.

Of course, she no longer felt ashamed of lying to Sharon; a true friend would have stuck with her no matter what, like Raven had done…and now she saw the error of her ways, so to speak.

She realised how hard it must have been for Raven when she left…but then again, a voice in Lily's mind said gleefully; _she_ brought it upon _herself_.

Now Lily was confused; was Raven her friend, or enemy? Once Lily had left, had Raven assured herself that she herself had nothing to do with it, and is why she would round with a clear mind about it all?

Lily mentally slapped her head for being so stupid. Then, again, perhaps it wasn't so stupid…

At James' words, Sharon stood up. Knocking her chair over in the process.

'Izzy would never say that!' She yelled.

'She always told us truthfulness and believe was everything in friendship!'

'One,' James began, also standing, 'she is not Izzy, and two, maybe you heard wrong!'

'I can hear you know!'

'Yeah well,' Raven said, joining the group and also standing 'lily said so herself, even you never truly listened to her!'

'She never said that!'

'Yes she did!'

'Shut up,' Lily moaned and rolled over.

'Shut up,' Lily moaned to the voices in her head which now arguing about which was right. She rolled over onto her side to shut them up. Now she realised her mistake.

'Who's there?' Sharon asked, looking round the room.

'No one, dimwit,' Raven replied tartly.

'In case you haven't noticed, I am,' Lily said, admitting defeat and opening her eyes. In the time between her moan and the girls' argument, James had moved onto the edge of her bed where she now sat holding Lily's hand. He was the first thing Lily saw upon looking up, and he smiled warmly at her. Feeling weakened by his smile, she smiled meekly in return. Had she been standing up, Lily was sure her legs would have been jelly.

'Lils, you're awake!' Raven cried, rushing forward. She sat in Sharon's vacant seat, simply remained where she was. Lily sat up slowly, and lent into the arm James was offering so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Out of tiredness, she fell backwards, but was caught by James who placed her once more comfortably in his arm.

'Go away Sharon,' She muttered, leaning into James and closing her eyes. It felt so right in his arms, so…perfect.

'What?' Sharon asked, as though she was some superior whom was the only one allowed to give orders.

'I think she said 'Get out',' James said.

'You can't tell me what to! I'm your best friend!'

Lily tutted and opened her eyes.

'I heard what you were saying,' she said clearly, followed by a yawn.

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play dumb with me, Sharon,' Lily said angrily. She got out of bed (ignoring James' protests) and walked slowly towards Sharon, a dangerous look on her face.

'I heard every word you said, and just because you think I say something, doesn't mean you know everything about me. Just stay away from my friends and me' she said menacingly.

'What friends?' Sharon sneered, 'I thought you were a 'poor, lonely girl who was beaten by their father and whose mother is in a loony bin,'

'How did you find out?' Lily asked quietly.

From her pocket, Sharon produced a black leather book. 'I got it when you were taken to the ministry officials. I thought it was some stupid story you were writing,' Sharon laughed.

The next moment she was lying on the floor, red handprint across her face.

'Get out,' Lily murmured, seething. But when she didn't move, Raven came forward and dragged her out. In the corridor, Raven's yells could clearly be heard.

Lily broke into sobs on the floor. Two big arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. It soothed her, and relaxed her mind to know someone cared. She pulled back slightly and looked up into James' face to say thank you, but when she did she seemed to be paralysed.

It was then she knew. She knew what that weird feeling had been…the whole story was told in those eyes…

She loved James Potter;

And he loved her back.

_REVIEW!_


	10. END chap short chap

Slowly, James bent his head towards Lily's, and they grew nearer. Lily's eyes were locked in his, and however much she felt like she should pull away, she didn't.

'YOU'RE A DAMN BLOODY BITCH!'

Lily jumped, and fell backward onto the floor in shock. Raven's yell had been louder than the others, shocking Lily. James pulled her to her feet, and gently helped back into her bed. She lay down, and James smoothed the covers over her. He sat beside her on the bed, and bent a little closer.

'James…' Lily said meekly. James shushed her, and placed his finger to her lips.

'Lily…oh,' Raven entered the hospital ward, but stopped in her tracks. 'I guess I'll come back when you two are less busy,' she muttered quietly, and backed out, smiling all the way.

Lily didn't pull away. She didn't know why, but she defiantly enjoyed it. Oh yeah, she was in love.

The feel of James' lips on her own was one she wished, longed even, to feel everyday. She wished those lips to be hers forever, for James to be hers forever. Finally, James slowly pulled away and smiled at Lily, who smiled back. She closed her eyes and snuggled her head into the pillow.

'Sleep well,' James muttered, kissing her for-head lightly.

And so Lily and James were a couple. Lily settled back into school well, and passed her NEWTS with extremely good marks. The last year of school ended, and Lily and James bought a flat together. Lily started to work for St.Mungo's as a healer, and James as an aura. What a nice happy ending. Or at least, it seemed like a happy ending.

When Lily was 21 Lily and James' lives were blessed with Harry. They married two days after they found out she was pregnant (they had been engaged for a year) they bought a house in Godrics Hollow, and lived their happily for around a year.

And you know the rest, don't you?

**AND SO HERE ENDS A STORY! THANKYOU ALL MY REVIEWERS AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I MIGHT GO OVER THIS AGAIN AND CHANGE A FEW PARTS.**

**ALSO; READ ALONE WITH THING, AND IT'S SEQUEL, DEAR LITTLE BLACK BOX.**

**REVIEW, AND GOODBYE TO THIS STORY!**


End file.
